


Sa May Parke

by epipastles



Series: Nct serye [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1920, History, Jisung’s father is jaehyun, M/M, Painter Jaehyun, Revolution AU, doyoung as journalist, jaehyun has a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epipastles/pseuds/epipastles
Summary: Infamous journalist Kim Dongyoung is on his usual Monday noon at the park writing an article about what happened last night at Xiao Dejun’s farewell party but in any way, the painter and his adopted son is somehow distracting him from writing his article.





	Sa May Parke

**Author's Note:**

> Even though the title is tagalog, the story is in english. To not be confused, here’s the thread of their characters https://twitter.com/yeolgiyuta/status/1131929159633006592?s=21 or visit my twitter account @yeolgiyuta
> 
> Also italic words are distinguished as Doyoung’s article or a flashback

What happened last night spread like wildfire at the town. It’s not new for Kim Dongyoung or Doyoung what his friends call him, a famous journalist who’s using his ears and gift on writing to expose the government and politicians. He’s not afraid of them either, he may be in the middle class but his connections are strong, too strong if you must say.

Doyoung is in his favorite spot at the local park. It’s noon but the weather is not that hot or cold, it is the perfect balance enough to go out and enjoy the view. The park is not quiet, Doyoung can be annoyed by the noise but he doesn’t mind. The information is all on his head that he wants to write it and publish it as soon as possible.

_Two of the well-known elites left the mansion. This isn’t new at all. Two years ago, the supposedly mayor of today Dong Sicheng runaway from home. In his situation, it is because of an unwanted marriage and maybe, their manipulative system in which he was forced to run as the mayor of this town and of course he disagreed to the point that he really had to give up his lifestyle to be a nothing. Up until now, Dong Sicheng is nowhere to be found, he disappeared like a bubble and to think of it, they treat him as if he was just a dream._

_It was supposed to be Xiao dejun’s farewell party because at this very moment, he’s on his way to the pier and enter the only ship to sail to Beijing, China but no, a more misfortunate event happened, and it is because of Qian Yukhei. The middle child, according to the sources, he left because his eldest brother didn’t like his future choices hence, throwing him out of the mansion. It may seem to be a waste for other people but for Yukhei, it’s a taste of freedom. Some people think that he left the country_

but Doyoung knows that he’s just in their cathedral, preparing to be a priest and that he will keep as confidential.

_Did I mentioned that there are two of them? The other one is Huang Guanheng, the only son of Huang family, one of the oldest residents in this town. Oldest enough to take a spot in the government and business, they owe many buildings and schools that is why it is a disaster that their heir is nowhere to be found. Where is he? Is he being hunt down? Or are they going to throw him the same fate Qian Yukhei had and give everything to his better cousin Huang Renjun? Or some hypothetically poor journalist is just trying to hide him an—-_

Doyoung frustratedly scribbled on the paper, letting out a sigh. The article is getting good but too good that he might expose himself. Last night was chaotic for him. Is it because he’s had Huang Guanheng in his lair? Perhaps.

_It is getting dark, the whole town is in their deep slumber but the lights inside the small office of the journalist lits up brightly enough to catch the attention of the passerby, the glass window shows Kim Doyoung at his table with the lamp on, writing? Perhaps scribbling some thoughts and reading some letters he received earlier. He is in his own world when he heard a faint knock on the window. Drawing his attention he saw the person who he has been waiting for the whole night. “You have arrived” Doyoung said looking at the streets whether there are any passerby. “Calm down, I made sure that no one followed me”_ **_Hendery_ ** _said. Doyoung nodded and let enter Hendery inside his office. “Thank you for keeping me, I promised I’ll be a great assistant” the younger stated. “There is no need for that, just make sure to keep yourself and your profile low and I am glad to have a writer around” if it wasn’t for Hendery’s passion for writing, Doyoung would probably reject Hendery’s plan. Plus, having Hendery on his side means getting more information inside the mansion and for Hendery’s opinion, he is more willing to give Doyoung all of the information that he needs._

_Six weeks before the event, the journalist received a letter from both of them, stating their plan and Hendery’s wish to be part of writing articles on the daily newspaper, and in exchange he is going to help Doyoung let out his creative side as a writer. After a week, the two showed up in his office as if they are only there to buy newspaper, no bodyguards on sight, they told the journalist every detail of the plan, the date and how he is going to help, in the end, agreeing to their plan. All he had to do is wait till Xiaojun’s farewell party to happen and everything will go according to their plan._

“Dad!” Going back to reality, he heard the very familiar voice and he couldn’t help but look around. His eyes wander at the teenager who’s running with a flower on his hands. “Here you go!” The teenager said as he handed the flower to **him**. “This is a beautiful flower Jisung! But it can be a little hard, are you up for it?” That voice, Doyoung blushed just hearing that voice.

He felt like the world stopped, in front of him is none other than **Jung Jaehyun** , the famous and the only painter in this town. Good looks, beautiful smile, talented hands and a loving father to his adopted son, Doyoung can’t help but fall in love with him. But of course in Doyoung’s perspectives, no one can make Jaehyun fall in love with them. He’s been single for too long to the point where people think that he has a high standard for his significant other. Of course, Doyoung was probably hoping to be noticed by him but that would probably wouldn’t happen. He doesn’t even know if Jaehyun prefer males over females or both. In this time, it is still not that easy to come out as a homosexual but Doyoung knows a lot of homosexual and they are great at hiding it.

Anyways, daydreaming isn’t Doyoung’s favorite thing, he makes sure that he is focused on writing his article but he can feel his head tilting and looking at the father and son who’s just in front of him. Of all the places in this huge park, why did Doyoung chose the bench in front of the playground to be his favorite spot? Ah it is because the swing in front of him is where Jaehyun and Jisung usually go? It’s cute to see how Jaehyun squish himself to that supposedly for kids swing, brought with himself is his thick sketchbook and a pair of pencils he put inside his pockets. Usually Jaehyun would draw landscapes and sceneries but today seems to be different for Doyoung, seems like Jaehyun is teaching Jisung how to draw.

Not that he is staring at them but maybe his habit of observing people is getting a little out of hand.

“Excuse me” was he in daze by just staring at the two? Doyoung looked up and saw Jisung in front of him with a smile and an observant look at him. “Yes may I help you?” He asked closing his notebook, “You seem familiar” Jisung said poking his chin as if he’s trying to recall something “Maybe it is because I am here everyday” Doyoung shrugged. “No” the younger said, “You look like one of my fath—“ “Jisung! What did I tell you about strangers” Doyoung froze, _“Not now satan”_ in a slow moment, he saw Jaehyun approaching them, Doyoung's eyes widen and tried to keep composure. “I am really sorry for my son” Jaehyun apologized, “oh it’s nothing” Doyoung said standing up. Jaehyun chuckled and extended his hand, “I always see you in that bench but I haven’t officially introduced myself to you, I’m Jung Jaehyun by the way” “oh, you’re well-known here” Doyoung said accepting Jaehyun’s hand and shaking it “Kim Dongyoung by the way” he said breaking the shake immediately “Right, well it seems like my son and I had to go” Jaehyun chuckled. “See you around Dongyoung” the painter said. “Yes, see you around” Doyoung replied, he watched the two leave and _“fuck”_ he thought. _“I talked to him”_ he murmured blushing. It was all on his head. _“I fucking talked to Jung Jaehyun”_ he can’t believe it. He was out of his mind that he decided to go home and drink his feelings out.

And maybe the article can wait a little longer.


End file.
